


Love you Anymore

by Supernatural_Carisi08 (Darling_Dixon08)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Supernatural_Carisi08
Summary: Short one shot about Sonny and yours relationship
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 3





	Love you Anymore

Inspired by the song -Love you Anymore by Michael Buble

I find myself walking into our favorite coffee shop down on 7th. We would meet up every Tuesday morning, both of us going out of our way to meet here. It wasn't anything special, normal coffee with mediocre food but we liked to sit at the table top by the window and watch the world of New Yorkers go by quickly in a hustle. Even we would often get caught up in this lifestyle, but every Tuesday we would take a moment together to slow it down. Although I find myself coming here every few days, hoping to see him, I tell myself I don't love him anymore. It's just for comfort.

As I walk to work I look at the photos on my phone of us together. I tell myself, it doesn't mean he's still on my mind. I just don't want to lose all the memories we had together.

Ive been on two dates with someone new and although he's nice enough, I couldn't help and compare him to Sonny the entire time. Although I know no one could ever make me feel that loved again, doesn't mean I still love him.

That evening as I sit at home eating dinner alone, I wonder just how many lies I told myself today. I told myself he wasn't the best I ever had. I told myself I wasn't missing him. I told myself I don't need to hear him say I'm his again. I told myself I'll love someone more the him one day. I told myself I don't love him anymore.

My appetite is gone and I push my food away from me, knowing every single of those things is a lie. Sonny was the best I've ever had. I miss him daily. I'd do anything to hear him say "I'm yours" again. I know there is no one else out there for me but him. And I'm still completely in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song love you anymore by Michael buble


End file.
